once upon a valentine's day
by MillionStarGalaxy
Summary: its valentine's day bella and edward are spending the day together why is edward anoiyed with the gift bella gave him? cute little one shot.!


Once upon a Valentines day

Bellas point of view

Edward the love of my life was filling my peaceful dreams right now. It was just enough for him to be standing there in my dreams I needed no more just his face. Tomorrow was valentines day or maybe it was today. Im not really sure on the time, so lets just say valentines day is in a couple of hours. I had spent my entire life saves on Edward. The money my mom gave me when I came to forks both my grandmas in heritance and both my grandads and then there's the money dad gives me dad gives me every year. Lets just say I love him very much and I would even kill myself for him. Oh yeah I already did best not to remember those dark times.

I was wishing my sleep by now waiting for my eyes to break open and reveal my angels face. I could feel my back and head against his body even in my deep sleep.

My sleep was beginning to feel lighter until my eyes creaked open, but I was quick to block them again with my hand because of the surprising burst of sun through the window.

" grr.."

sun meant I wouldn't be seeing Edward right this second.

I picked up my I phone which was I gift from my Eddiekins and flicked through the contacts till I found his. I was now sat up in bed and after the familiar first ring he picked up.

" morning love" gosh I think I might faint his voice is so yummy.

"hello and happy valentines day !" I chimed back to him.

"to you too ! Are you coming cover later?"

"yup I'll be over in an hour or so"

"ok see you then love you!"

"love you too _Eddie."_

_I hung up before he could complain about the nickname. _

_I jumped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Charlie had gone fishing yesterday and wouldn't be back till next week._

_When I was back in my room after my morning routine I slipped in to a dress that Edward gave me for Christmas a polo dress in dark blue. Gucci of course I knew when I opened it that Alice must have had in on it. Her and her cloths I will never understand it ! _

_I couldn't wait to give Edward his presents there was only three, two of which were homemade but then again I had got him a very expensive gift that he wanted for ages and ages. _

_I ran down stairs and slipped on my Gucci high tops._

_Locked the door behind my then ran to the car I had got Edward for valentines. Yup I got him a car. Audi r8 to be actuate. That why now I have no life saving or college fund. He was going to killl me when I turned up in it because he knew how much it cost but it was valentines day I could spend money on my hubby if I wanted. _

_I was getting to the last bend of the road then I zoomed up the Cullen's drive. Lucky for me he was stood out side his house sparkling in the sunlight. _

"_what the hell Bella!"_

"_happy valentine day" I whispered_

"_you are unbelievable"_

"_hey you were the one that had been saying you wanted one for the past 2 months!"_

"_you didn't need to go and buy me one though"_

_I let out a nevous giggle. Nope he still looked angry._

"_lets forget about the car and you can open the rest of your presents"_

"_more presents Bella you such a numb nut sometimes"_

"_yeah I know now do you want your prezzies or not?"_

"_fine just get in the house Bella!"_

"_yussss I win!"_

_That got him to smile my favourite crocked smile. I walked up to him and wound my arms around his neck, kissed him passionately on the lips then he picked e up bridal stile and carried me in to the huge white living room._

"_where is everyone?" I asked._

"_at hotels" he shuddered_

"_I feel sorry for you having to read their minds._

_He pulled me on to his lap on the love seat and cuddled me to his chest. I breathed in his unreal scent._

"_he you go!" I handed him his other gifts._

"_thank-you"_

_I smiled as he opened them hoping he would like them. First of all he opened a large, flat rectangle present . This is the one that I wasn't really sure on. He smoothly slid of the red wrapping paper and flipped it of the top to reveal what was underneath._

_He smiled up at me when he saw it. It was a portrait of him and me I had drawn._

"_Bella it lovely did you draw it?"_

"_yup" _

"_I never knew you could draw!"_

"_I have many hidden talents" _

_We both started laughing and I handed him his last present. This one was heavy and large. I slid the paper of as before and it revealed a large photo album. He flipped to the first page and it was a picture of him as a baby next to it was a picture of me as a baby._

"_how did you manage to get pictures of me as a baby?" he seemed astonished _

"_Esme" I answered it as if it was the simplest thing in the world._

"_I should of guessed !"_

_The next few pictures were of us through our childhood then older and older till the picture were just one picture with both of us in from when we first meet to now._

"_I love it thank-you very much" then he kissed me lovingly for a minute or two then ran of up stairs to grab my presents. He came back with a huge pile of presents._

"_they make my presents look rubbish._

"_of course they don't Bella I love your presents"_

_He handed me a floppy parcel and told me to open it first. Inside was a beautiful pattern dress that I kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for. Next one was a box with some lovely shoes in._

"_I think ill be tripping over a lot in these" said pointing to the heel._

"_blame as" he told me_

_Next was a across the body bag that im sure alice had in on again. I noticed that every item had a designer label on. Then there was a pair of black casual trousers and a top that matched the pattern on the dress. _

_There was three presents left he next handed me a small square box. I opened it to find a tiffany's love heart necklace. I started crying when I saw it, it was so beautiful I gave him a huge hug then opened the next square box. It was a beautiful not locket and inside as a picture of me and him. I have im a big hug and kissed and thanked him._

"_your welcome" he said "but theres one more" he handed it to me and had an evil smile on his face._

_I lifted the lid and found a car key I stared at him. _

"_now you're the one being unbelievable"_

_He chuckled and led me to the garage. There in the garage next to his Volvo was a bmw x5. I kissed him on the cheek and he carried me back in to the house. _

"_so my valentine do you want to watch a movie ?"_

"_ok" I replied_

_He got up and put Grease in then came back and snuggled with me on the couch._

_He poked me in the side when I started to fall asleep half way through._

_I screamed and giggled slightly. He raised an eye brow at me._

"_Im ticklish on my side!" _

"_oh real well then" he started tickling me all over until I fell on the floor but he still continued and I kept screaming and laughing. _

_I was still being ticked when Esme and Carlisle walked through the door. Edward stopped when he saw them._

"_hello" he said _

"_hi umm whose car is that out the front?" esme asked_

"_my valentines present!" he replyed_

"_oh "_

"_and I got the album and drawing on the table!"_

"_aww that's nice can I have a look"_

"_sure"_

_I was still on the floor but Edward helped me up finally. _

"_Bella that drawing lovely and now I see why you wanted those pictures"_

_I laughed slightly._

"_love why don't you get changed into the cloths I got you so, I can take you some where!" _

_I agreed to his request and went up to his room taking the black trousers top and boots with me._

_I had to admit I loved the outfit. _

_I walked back down stairs and Edward greeted me and led me out to the car I got him._

_I knew as soon as we got to the place he wanted to take me that I knew where we were. The meadow mine and Edwards special place to relax._

" _I love you bella you're the best thing that's ever happened to me"_

"_I love you too" I said as we snuggled on the ground._

_The stars were out in the sky and this moment was special, it would be a time to remember me and Edward under the stars. I closed my eyes and felt at ease lay in my eternities arms. _


End file.
